Lizzie and Gordo love
by SarahUva123
Summary: Will Lizzie and Gordo find love after their Rome trip?


**Hi, hope you enjoy and please review if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: After there Rome trip will Gordo and Lizzie find love?**

It was the plane trip home from our adventurous Rome trip, me and Gordo were sitting next to each other just as we were on the way there. Ms Ungermier was once again seated behind us. Also, this time, my parents and Matt were here with us too and I knew that I was grounded for the whole summer after what happened at the awards. But what was really on my mind was when I kissed Gordo on the rooftop, I just, I know he likes me so does this mean I feel the same..

"So..Gordo, exciting trip wasn't it?" I said trying to make conversation with him, he had seemed awfully quiet since I kissed him.

"Yeah, you could say that" he said with the biggest grin on his face. "So, are you grounded for as long as you live?"

"No, just until school starts up again which means you have to come over to my house and we can't leave!" I explained rather annoyed because I knew Miranda would be back soon and I really wanted to take her to the mall and give her a great day, even though I'm sure swapping stories about our trips will keep us entertained.

"Well, at least everything will be fine when we finally start high school and we are all together again." Gordo said rather happily.

Something seemed on his mind though, and it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what he's thinking right now.

"Yeah" I replied "But Gordo there is something we need to talk about, you know, what happened on the rooftop before?" I said trying to ease my way onto the topic.

"What about it Lizzie? I'm sure you were just thanking me for the adventure, don't worry, if you want to forget about it I won't blame you." He said sadly

"No, Gordo, that's not what I was going to say!" I said feeling his pain "I wanted to tell you that well, I know you like me and-"

"What? Who told you that?!" he said interrupting me.

"Well, at the murder mystery party I could tell you wanted to ask me out and Kate said it was obvious to everyone in school and you didn't exactly hesitate when I kissed you on the roof before." I explained.

"Ok, look Lizzie, it's true ok, I have wanted to tell you for a long time and couldn't find a way to say it, every time I was thinking of doing it something stopped me, like it was just never meant to happen." He said quickly.

"Gordo, why couldn't you have told me that earlier?" I said expecting a really good answer. But then suddenly Miss Ungermier told us to be quiet.

"Look, Lizzie I told you it's because every time I tried something got in the way." He whispered.

"Gordo, if you did ask me earlier you probably would have found out I felt the same way, maybe for not as long as you have, but I do like you." I said really awkwardly.

"You mean it? For real? You actually like me to?" he said sounding extremely excited.

"Yeah Gordo, I mean apart from my parents you are the only person I have known my whole entire life and I know you always have my back, like with Ronnie last year, who was the one who helped me get over him, not Miranda, you! Gordo I couldn't think of a better guy to go out with." I said shyly.

"Well, I do try." He said pulling up his collar trying to be al cool. "But really, you don't think this will mess up our friendship?" he asked

"I really hope not, but we have been through a lot and I think we could get through this.' I assured him.

_I wonder what our parents will say, probably something like "I knew this would happen one day!" But most of all I wonder what Miranda's going to think when she gets back and things are all different._

"Ok McGuire, when we get back lets try and see if we can get you out of the house and I can take you out to a nice restaurant." He said as I saw his face light up and face the other way.

"Looking forward to it Gordo." I said giggling.

After this we had a nap and woke up at the end of the flight, I accidentally woke up on Gordo's shoulder and everyone was staring at us, but I didn't mind, just as long as my parents didn't see, I don't want them to know yet.

During the summer me and Gordo always had fun trying to sneak me out of the house and have secret dates all the time, but it was time to face the facts, Miranda would be home in one week and I have never ever kept a secret this big from her, nor has Gordo. But me and Gordo then agreed we tell her straight away.

"You know, Miranda is going to be home in a week and we still haven't figured out a way to tell her yet." I said casually, but then I started imagining what she was going to say.

"_You and Gordo..are..are DATING?! Since when?!" I thought she would say "Umm, since the plane home from Rome." I said scared of what she might think. "Well you did have the number for my hotel, this is major news you should have called!" she said sounding agitated "I know Miranda and I'm sorry."_

"Well I say just come out with it." Gordo said honestly.

"I guess you're right, she's been our friend for ages she can't be mad about it, she'll probably be happy for us." I said hopefully.

But I couldn't think about how to tell her right now, I was too busy thinking about how weird this Summer break has been, I am going to high school with a boyfriend and it's just so hard to wrap my mind around that idea. I have always been Lozzie, the clumsy, shy, dorky girl who could rarely manage a conversation with Ethan Craft and when it happened I usually messed it up!

"So, Lizzie, I hope you had fun this afternoon." Said Gordo shyly, it's quite cute I have never seen him blush because of me before.

"I did, it was..perfect." I said going to kiss him.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Once I woke up on the 25th of January I had set my alarm and everything, It was the day Miranda came back from he trip to Mexico, me and Gordo were so excited she was back and we could finally tell her all about everything that has been going on. Me and Gordo decided to call her and ask if she could come over for a catch up, so we did and she was coming over in one hour. Me and Gordo prepared for the worst.

"Ok Gordo, she will be here in one hour, so the plan is let her tell us about her trip first, it might make her happier or something." I said pacing around my bedroom.

"No worries, and Lizzie don't worry, everything will be just fine, she'll more than likely be glad for us." He said sitting on my bed watching me, we had snuck in through my bedroom window just like that time Matt squashed Dads Walter Peyton football and we all had to get back in the house without Dads softball buddies noticing.

"I know that Gordo but I still can't help but think she might feel left out or something, like the third wheel of the relationship."

"Just trust me Lizzie, it'll be fine once it's all out in the open." He reassured me.

DING DONG

"Oh my gosh Gordo, it's Miranda!" I said starting to get really nervous.

"Calm down and just go get the door." Gordo said impatiently

I opened the door to find my best friend Miranda had definitely come home and I was so happy to see her after so long.

"MIRANDA!!!" I screamed nearly knocking her over with a hug.

"LIZZIE, GORDO I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! WHAT HAVE I MISSED?!" she said and dove right into the 'what's new' question.

"Missed you too Miranda, it really wasn't the same without you." Said Gordo casually like she had only been gone, like, a day.

"Well first of all I really want to hear about your trip Miranda, how was Mexico, any hot Latino guys sweep you off your feet?!"

"No no no, nothing like that, just hanging out with the family, sightseeing, eating at great Mexican restaurants with the most delicious food! How about with you guys? What's new?" she said really quickly.

"Well, as you know we went to Rome with our new high sch-"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I missed going with you guys to Rome! I was so looking forward to it! But you know the Mexico trip was booked way earlier." She interrupted.

"Yeah, that's cool, me and Gordo had a great time!" I said enthusiastically

"Ok, so spill, tell me every single detail!" she demanded

"Alright well, seeing as you weren't there I had to share a room with Kate, but she actually turned out to be ok. And I met this really cool Italian guy named Paolo and as it turned out he was a pop star and I looked exactly like his singing partner Isabella. Anyway, we went out a few times and then he told me that Isabella was going to bail on him and wanted to go solo so she left for this island. So then Paolo thought it was a good idea if I pretended to be her at the music awards and sing and dance on stage, which of course gets me all nervous! Anyway, when Gordo covered for me and told Miss Ungermier-"

"Who is Miss Ungermier??" she asked. This question shocked me because she wasn't asking about Paolo, but anyway.

"She's our new school principle next year, but be careful she's scary!" I warned "Anyway, when Gordo covered for me it got him kicked off the trip and sent home, but on the way home he saw Isabella and filled her in about me and Paolo and she immediately wanted to help. So Isabella and Gordo pulled a stunt that revealed that Paolo can't sing and that he lip syncs, he turned out to be a total derk and as a result his career ended while Isabella is still on top, but I still performed on stage with Isabella." I explained really fast and not expecting her to understand anything.

"Ok WOW, that sounds like the most amazing trip ever! So you are like famous and you totally got an Italian hottie..until he turned mean, but awesome!" Typical Miranda, always can make me feel better haha!

"Oh, Miranda, there is one more thing, when Gordo got back we were kind of talking about the adventure we had on the trip..and, um..I kissed him and long story short, were dating. Heh heh." I said trying to make it sound like no big deal, but of course it was.

"YOU'RE WHAT! THAT IS…AWESOME, HOW CUTE!" she said sounding absolutely happy to hear the news. At that moment Gordo put his hands on my waist. "This is absolutely amazing, I knew this would happen one day!"

"You're really cool with it even though you will kind of be the third wheel? I promise we won't leave you out!" I said reassuringly

"A problem! No this absolutely the best news ever!" she screamed.

"Awesome! And no matter what happens we will always be the three amigos" I said smiling.

Just at that moment though, mum and dad walked in after Miranda's screaming and saw Gordo holding me around the waist.

"You guys? oh my gosh, this is so great I knew this would happen one day!" said mum proudly

"Gordo, you take care of Lizzie, we trust you." Threatened dad.

"MUM, DAD!" I shouted embarrassed

"Oh honey we are just happy that's all, well we will leave you guy to it, c'mon Sam!"

Dad followed mum into the kitchen after mumbling something about his little girl growing up. When dinner was done cooking the three amigos were sitting happily eating and were eagerly awaiting high school the following fortnight.

**Well I know I have stuffed the whole story into one chapter but I didn't want to have to worry about uploading all these chapters, anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and if you can please review!**


End file.
